The present application relates to second stage breathing regulators used for scuba diving, and specifically to an adjusting tool for use with such regulators having an adjusting cone or valve seat.
In conventional second stage regulators, in which the quantity of pressurized air or other gas or gaseous mixtures supplied to the user is determined by the breathing demands of the user and is adjustable by the user during such use, a lever is provided for operating the valve seat in response to movement of a diaphragm. The diaphragm in turn deflects due to changes in pressure induced by the diver's breathing. The relative position of the lever in the regulator housing is set during manufacture by adjustment of the valve seat, also known as the regulator cone. In many cases, the cone is a small piece threaded inside the regulator for purposes of miniaturization. For such regulators, a special tool must be used during assembly to properly adjust the cone position under pressure. The conventional tool must be connected between the pressurized air delivery conduit and the regulator housing to adjust the lever position while the regulator is under pressure. Upon completion of the adjustment, the tool is removed and the conduit is reconnected to the regulator housing.
One disadvantage of conventional second stage regulators is that the regulator housing is plastic, and as such is subject to subtle variations and deformation each time it is disassembled. Thus, the act of inserting and removing the conventional adjusting tool may potentially introduce a flaw into the assembled regulator which may impair its performance.
Another disadvantage of conventional regulator cone adjusting tools is that the reconnection of the air supply conduit to the regulator housing may alter the previously adjusted position of the regulator cone.
A further disadvantage of conventional regulator cone adjusting tools is that the operation of adjusting the cone using the conventional tool system involves significant manufacturing assembly time.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for adjusting the regulator cone which does not require supplemental tools.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for adjusting the regulator cone which does not subject the regulator housing to unnecessary deformation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a regulator cone adjusting apparatus which is built-in to both the regulator hose and the regulator.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a regulator cone adjusting apparatus which positively adjusts the position of the regulator cone to prevent unwanted movement of the cone upon reconnection of the air supply hose to the regulator housing.